


burst of color

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: souyo week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmates, Souyo Week 2019, yu and yosuke r big big homos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Yu Narukami didn’t mind the grey of the sky.There was almost something poetic about how the world managed to find variation when it could only paint itself in a few hues. If he was to look hard enough, he could find something special in every gradient.He knows most people complained about it, how drab and boring everything looked; not that most had anything to compare it to. After all, the varying shades is all they knew.AU where the world is only colored in grey until you meet your soulmate





	burst of color

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of souyo week 2019 (day late oops!)
> 
>  **soulmates** or ~~music~~

Yu Narukami didn’t mind the grey of the sky. 

There was almost something poetic about how the world managed to find variation when it could only paint itself in a few hues. If he was to look hard enough, he could find something special in every gradient. 

He knows most people complained about it, how drab and boring everything looked; not that most had anything to compare it to. After all, the varying shades is all they knew.

Color was a fantastic experience one would dive into the moment they meet their soulmate’s eyes for the first time. Sometimes people would puke from the overwhelming amount of new visual information.  Some people cried, wept for joy at a new color filled world, for new love, for their soulmate. There’s stories of people saying they didn’t even notice the change in scenery due to how beautiful their soulmate was, and nothing could have distracted them (Yu’s not sure how true those are, to him, it just doesn’t make much sense how someone could miss the grey fading away).

Dojima passed out within seconds of meeting his. Yu asked him one of the first nights he was in their home, and had instantly felt guilty for it; he knew his Uncle lost his wife, but the question popped in his head when his mother first told him he’d be spending the year in Inaba. 

Nanako was asleep already, and Yu felt his heart stop once the question escaped his lips. Dojima winced in response, jaw clenching and hand tighten around the mug he was holding. The older man let out a heavy sigh, and Yu wished he could take it back, to apologize at least but his mouth was dry and no words came to mind.

Dojima took a long drink of his coffee, and then another before finally looking at his nephew with a sad smile.

“No,” He responds slowly, unable to keep his eyes on Yu (the silver haired boy isn’t sure if this is to hide anger or to hide tears welling in his eyes. He’ll never learn that it was the latter). “When Chisato died, everything became dull and I passed out. Which, now I can find only a bit amusing seeing as when I first met her I also passed out. She was so beautiful in the grey that I had to shoot my shot. And when she turned around-- Christ I couldn’t have known she was even more enchanting that I thought at first. That was enough to knock the wind out of me, but then the color? I feel like it was just yesterday. The only thing more beautiful than it, besides meeting her, was the day Nanako was born and how she looked up at me the first time I held her in my arms.” The older man lets out an odd, airy laugh before clearing his throat, standing from the couch and making his way to put his mug in the sink.

“Anyways,” He groans, stretching out his back. “Since that day, all color is still...there. It just lost some of its charm.”

And with that Dojima bid Yu goodnight, and disappeared up the stairs. 

His Uncle is a good man, Yu had no doubts about that, even if he wasn’t at his best right now. He laid in bed each night thinking about Dojima and Nanako and how he could brighten the world of a man who lost his light and to a little girl who knew nothing else. 

He didn’t ponder on those thoughts when he would walk to class, he would turn to the sky, slow steps as his eyes traced along the grey swirls of the clouds. Inaba was so quiet compared to the city, and Yu already could tell that peaceful walks with the rustling of leaves and a distance train was going to be at the top of the list of things he missed when he would head back to the city. 

But today, that peaceful quiet was interrupted by the whirring of a bike chain succeeded by a loud crash and a pained yelp. Yu took his time directing his attention towards the commotion, and he couldn’t contain a sugary laugh as his pace sped up.

There was a pair of long legs thrashing outside of a trash can, whoever they belonged to was calling out for help, voice strained and amplified due to their head being stuck in such a confined area.  

“Stop kicking me I’m trying to help you.” Yu huffed as he crouched down next to the helplessly rolling person, who was quick to still after a weak apology.

It took a bit of shifting and shimmying on Yu’s part to coax the person out of the can, but he was soon able to toss it to the side, the person’s back facing him.

Yu assumed the person was a guy his age based on his body shape. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place in a way that suggests that it was like this before the crash. The uniform this person wore was the same as Yu’s own, only visible difference from this angle being a pair of obnoxiously bright orange headphones. 

“Ugh shit, that hurt.” The stranger said, voice cracking as he rubbed at the back of his neck. The person groaned, followed by a huff before swirling his body around to face his hero.

“Seriously, thanks. God knows how long I would have b--” 

And then their eyes lock.

Yu feels like he’s been swept up in a tornado; the world around him was bursting to life in a dizzying way. The colors hurt his head, but he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. 

As much as the freshly color sky called for Yu to look towards it, the silver haired boy denied that part of himself, instead doing his best to focus on the boy in front of him, who was frantically looking all around.

Yu’s not sure how long the pair just sat in silence, brains desperately trying to catch up. Outside of the now blooming headache in his temple and his sped up heartbeat, Yu felt find.

The same could not be said for the other, who after looking back at Yu had to lunge towards the trashcan to heave into. After a couple of gross noises, the stranger settled back in his place across from Yu.

“Fuck....I...you...this….holy shit.” He mumbles, eyes wide and trained on Yu, heavy breath in between each word.

“Fuuuuuck.” He whines, and Yu only cocks his head to the side. “You’re my soulmate. And you’re hot. And this was so, super embarrassing. Oh my god.” 

Yu laughed with a honey-sweet grin plastered across his face as the stranger groaned loudly, dropping his head into his hands. The other boy glanced up towards Yu, and made a lovesick whimper as he did.

“I’m Yosuke. Sorry, this is like, uh, a lot. But hi. I sit behind you in class, and yeah. Hi.” Yosuke’s voice is soft as Yu tries to muffle his laugh, almost forgetting to respond as he shifts so he can gaze into the other’s eyes.

They make Yu feel warm. He has no clue what the color was but it was officially his favorite now. It was breathtaking. The color reminded him of the sun peaking through his blinds in the morning, warm and unable to be ignored as it beckoned Yu to exit his dreams. Or of the way Dojima’s coffee smelt in the morning, a bit too dark for Yu’s tastes but it was soon to be evened out with the cup he would make for his daughter, with too much cream and never enough sugar if you asked her.

“Uh, hellloooo?” Yosuke called out, voice dripping with concern as he placed a hand on Yu’s knee. He jolted from the heat, the spark he felt.

“I apologize.” Yu started, carefully placing one of his hands over Yosuke’s own. “You’re just so handsome that I forgot how to speak.” Yosuke’s face flushed at this, and it only made Yu grin.

“I’m Yu, aka the luckiest guy alive right now thanks to you.”

And maybe it was jumping the gun a bit, but Yosuke surged forward and pressed their lips together.

(Dojima nor Yosuke’s parents were too pleased when they got a call that the two boys were late for their morning classes. But neither could be bothered to care.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u enjoyed! stay tuned for the rest of souyo week 2019
> 
> PLEASE hmu on tumblr @ dumbassology


End file.
